31 días
by dianetonks
Summary: El tiempo pasa desde el momento que tomó sus maletas y te dejo, 31 días desde el momento que decidió irse de tu lado, sabes que la perdiste cuando te dicen que la vieron con alguien más. *Regalo para lightfeatherxa*


**¡Hola!  
** Este pequeño OS (si, otro) es un regalo para una persona muy especial que cumple años hoy, nuestra preciosa **lightfeatherxa** cumple un añito más, así que para celebrarle le dejo este pequeñísimo one shot cargado de dolor y amor, para ti Alita que la vida te llene de felicidad y bendiciones y nos sigas regalando todas eras maravillosas historias que escribes (Si no la han leído las invito es fantastica)

Empecé a escribir escuchando Happier de Ed Sheraan, te lo preste un ratito no te enojes.

Nada de Harry Potter me pertence, si fuera así en vez de un OS le estaría mandando un gran regalo a Al.

Espero te guste.

* * *

 **** **31 DÍAS.**

 _31 días, 3 horas con 15 minutos_.

Ese es el tiempo que ha pasado desde el momento que tomó sus maletas y dejó el departamento que compartían.

El tiempo pasa, el día se hace de noche y no la olvidas, y es posible que nunca lo hagas.

Tus amigos dicen que podrás olvidarla, que encontrarás a alguien que puedas amar en algún momento y podrás ser feliz de nuevo. Pero sabes que no es cierto, no importa lo mucho que lo intentes no habrá nadie que te haga olvidarla, no habrá nadie que se acerque ni un poco a Hermione Granger. Porque nadie es tan hermosa ni inteligente como ella.

Sonríes con ironía al pensar que tenía que pasar algo así para darte cuenta de lo que mucho que la amas y lo importante que es para ti. Tanto tiempo juntos y nunca le diste el lugar que merecía, jamás la engañaste pero tampoco eras el mejor novio del mundo. Eras frío y la hacías dudar de tus sentimientos, todo por tu incapacidad para abrirte a las personas, por ser un idiota e inmaduro que te tomabas todo como una broma, incluso sus sentimientos. Hasta que la cansaste y se fue.

—La vi con alguien en el Ministerio —la voz de Theo te saca de tus pensamiento— se veía feliz.

Aprietas con más fuerza la botella que tienes en la mano, ¿qué esperabas? Sabías que un día pasaría, pero no creías que fuera tan pronto. Sólo fueron _31 días, 3 horas con 45 minutos._

—Un día encontrarás a alguien, amigo.

Tal vez.

Pero ahora no quieres a nadie que no sea ella. Porque si, es posible que alguien la merezca más pero por ahora nadie la ama como haces tú. Ojalá se lo hubieras dicho antes.

Suspiras al pensar que ahora esté en brazos de otro, que ya no será a ti a quien le sonría por las mañanas, ya no estará ahí para abrazarte cuando los días sean malos ni peleará contigo hasta por lo más insignificante y horas después harán las paces. Nadie te besará como sólo ella hace, nadie enredará sus piernas en tu cintura ni te hará el amor como ella sabe.

Te despides de tus amigos y sales hacía las frías calles de Londres, recordando la última pelea que tuvieron, como te miró cuando anunció que era todo, que se había cansado de ti, que te dejaba. La soledad que sentiste al cerrarse la puerta y el tiempo que te llevó darte cuenta de tu error. Tus intentos por hablar con ella, la carta de perdón que le enviaste cuando no quiso verte y los gritos de sus amigos para que la dejarás en paz.

 _31 días, 5 horas, 17 minutos_ desde el momento que la perdiste.

Das la vuelta a la esquina y la ves en la puerta de un restaurante, es imposible no mirarla, la sonrisa que ilumina su rostro ocasiona que tu corazón lata fuertemente, nunca la has visto sonreír así, no contigo por lo menos. Te sientes atraído por su presencia como siempre, te acercas con deseo de hablar con ella pero te detienes al ver que está acompañada por un hombre alto y moreno, observas como ríen por alguna broma que ha dicho, él se atreve a posar su mano en su cintura mientras abre la puerta y es entonces que nota tu presencia.

Se disculpa con su acompañante y se acerca a ti.

—Draco —te mira preocupada, ha notado los círculos debajo de tus ojos ocasionados por tu falta de sueño y tu pérdida de peso porque desde que se ha ido no puedes dormir ni comer.

Su acompañante te mira con curiosidad, no parece molesto por la interrupción, se para a su lado y los mira intermitentemente como esperando una presentación, pero ninguno habla, sólo se miran.

—¿Y tú eres…? —notas su acepto americano y estás seguro que es un mago, no deseas saber su nombre, necesitas alejarte de ellos.

—Nadie importante —asientes como señal de despedida y te alejas rápidamente en busca del punto para desaparecerte.

Tu corazón duele, las manos te tiemblan, la perdiste, por estúpido, la perdiste. Siempre estuviste seguro de tenerla, eras orgulloso para demostrar tus sentimientos, no podías quitarte la máscara de indiferencia y ocultaste lo que sentías. Ahora ella sonríe como no lo hacía contigo, es su oportunidad de ser feliz y no te interpondrás en eso, merece ser feliz aunque no sea contigo.

—¡Draco! ¡Espera!

Giras hacia su voz, la observas correr hacia ti con el cabello humedecido por la lluvia pero con la mirada decidida. Se detiene a unos pocos pasos, se ve hermosa aun empapada.

—¿Por qué estás tan delgado? —se acerca un paso más hacia ti— ¿Por qué llevas ropa muggle?

—Estuve en un bar —elevas los hombros como si fuera algo sin importancia, su ceño se frunce y da un paso más.

—¿Tuviste una cita? —las líneas de su frente se marcan y su voz tiembla al hablar como cuando está enojada.

La miras fijamente y sientes una descarga de enojo y como el inmaduro que aun eres le recriminas.

—Te vi saliendo con otro hombre ¿y te enoja que salga con alguien más?

—No quise decir eso, sólo tenía curiosidad.

Da un paso más. Cierras los ojos tratando de calmarte, no debes arruinar las cosas, al fin la tienes frente a ti y fue ella quien te ha buscado. Respiras profundamente y das un paso más.

—Perdón, yo… sólo es difícil verte con otra persona Hermione. Aún estoy enamorado de ti, sólo necesito tiempo.

—No salgo con nadie Draco, es sólo un enviado de MACUSA y me pidieron que lo acompañara porque no conoce Londres…. Tampoco puedo olvidarte tan fácil.

Das un paso más hacia ella, la tomas de las manos, no te rechaza por lo que te sientes valiente para decirle todo lo que has pasado.

—Fui un estúpido… soy un estúpido. Lamento hacerte tanto daño, te herí lo sé y me arrepiento, me di cuenta que no soy nadie sin ti, solo un tonto que no sabe expresarse pero Hermione te amo como nadie, y al carajo mi orgullo, te amo, y te lo diré todos los días de mi maldita vida si me lo permites, te haré la mujer más feliz de todo el mundo si lo deseas, cambiaré lo prometo. Por favor acéptame de nuevo.

 _31 días, 5 horas, 40 minutos._

El tiempo que pasó antes de que su mano se reencontrara con tu mejilla, antes de que se pusiera de puntillas y acerca sus labios a los tuyos.

 _31 días, 5 horas, 41 minutos_

El tiempo que pasó para volver a escucharla decir: Te amo.

* * *

 **¿Cursi? ¿Muy Ooc?**

 **Tal vez, pero con mucho cariño.**

 **Un beso.**


End file.
